My Goddess Life REWRITE! x3
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: "Naruko...You are a goddess...you have the power to sing." "Power to sing?" "You have a voice of a thousand angels...your real name is Adonia..." SasuFemnaru Re-write
1. Chapter 1

My Goddess Life

Naku-of-the-Knight: Hello WELCOME PEOPLE TO THE RE-WRITE OF MY GODDESS LIFE! YAY! This might be changed a bit! w

Prologue:

"Aphrodite...no one must know of this..." Zeus said, softly. "Hera would stop at nothing to kill her."

"Zeus...I know," Aphrodite sighed as she rocked a cloud crib. "But I can not think of leaving her in the hands of...mortals..." She shudders, Zeus walks up to her and peers into the crib. Inside, was a tiny girl, Blond hair, purple eyes, well-build face and body (well for a baby), and 6 whiskers 3 on each cheek. Hanging from her neck was a metal that says 'Adonia'. "We must change her name, if she is to be among those mortals."

"I was thinking what about Naruko, it's a strong name if i say so myself." Aphrodite giggled, Zeus was all about proving himself, because he was the youngest of his family (Hades and Poseidon).

"Very well...I must get poor Adonia or Naruko ready..." She looked into the crib and picked up Naruko (Adonia) with the finest velvet blanket that draped down to the floor. Naruko (Adonia) cooed and touched Aphrodite's cheek softly. "Oh, Adonia I will miss you..." She snuggled into Naruko's cheek.

"You must go quickly." Zeus warned.

"I will come back, tell no one." Aphrodite warned and with that she left.

~Earth~

Aphrodite walked the sleeping streets of Konoha. Then saw a man walking and she ran up to him. "Dear mortal, my daughter needs a place to stay in this small planet you call earth, please would you take care of her?"

"Lady, you are crazy." the man left.

"Ignorant mortal, I shall condemn you a curse and you will die slowly and painfully!" Aphrodite hissed, and she heard chuckling and turned around to a man his face masked, grey hair sticking to one side and face stuck in a book that has a big fat circle with and slash in it. "What do you want, mortal."

"You must be careful where you put your curse; I think that man has enough in his shoulders." The man walked up to Aphrodite and stared at her. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and you are?"

"Aphrodite, Goddess of love, and this is Naruko my daughter." Aphrodite sighed. "I need help, Zeus and I had this child and Hera will kill us and Naruko if she knew. Would you, Kakashi Hatake of Earth, take her in?"

"I would love to take a challenge." Aphrodite smiled, and put Naruko in Kakashi's arms. "She's...She's beautiful." Kakashi said in awe. "I can't believe I'm going to take care of her..." Kakashi's eyes sparkled with mirth as Aphrodite smiled and bowed.

"Take good care of her, Kakashi Hatake of Earth." With that Aphrodite left.

"Naruko Misaki Hatake, that'll be your name." Naruko smiled and cooed. "That'll fit perfectly."


	2. Through the Years OneShot

Naku-of-the-Knight: This is going to be funny! xD This is "Through the Years" with Naruko-chan and Kakashi-kun.

* * *

Through the Years

~7 years old~First Boy-Friend~

"Hey daddy! This is Sasuke, he's my friend!" smiled Naruko. Kakashi looked at Naruko then at the raven-haired boy next to her and glared.

"Naruko, go wash your hands, dinner is almost ready..." Kakashi said his eyes unmoving from Sasuke.

"Mmm...'kay," The blond said running to the bathroom. Kakashi glared at the raven, Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable so shifted a bit before Kakashi slammed him to the wall.

"What are your intentions with my little girl!"

"W-w-w-wha?"

~9 years old~Menstrual cycle~

"DADDY! I'M DYING!" 9 year old Naruko ran out of the bathroom, crying and clutching Kakashi's pant leg.

"Oh? How so, sweetie?" Naruko pointed to the bathroom. Kakashi sighed and walked to the bathroom to see blood in the toilet. His visable eye twitched a bit before he fainted.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

'How could I forget to tell her about "The birds and the bees"? Well I guess I have to do it now...' Kakashi thought in his frozen mental state.

-After telling "The birds and the bees" and an excerpt from Icha Icha Paradise-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruko ran out of Kakashi's bedroom.

'Well, she took that well.'

"Hello, youthful Naru-"

"AHHHHHHHHH PENIS!" Kakashi sweatdropped.

~11 years old~Bra Shopping~

"Um...daddy?"

"Yes Naruko?" Kakashi looked up from his newspaper.

"You remember when you said...girls have special assets?"

"Yes...what is it?"

"I think...I have them..."

"Oh...really?" Kakashi put down his newspaper.

"I think I need a bra, dad." Naruko said, bluntly making Kakashi fall over.

-Bra Shop-

'Urk...so many bras...they all look...' Kakashi pulled a bra out that was black, lacy and had big cups. 'slutty...'

"Daddy! I like this one!" Naruko smiled holding up a cherry printed bra with a thong attached. Kakashi fainted. "Daddy?"

* * *

Naku-of-the-Knight: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! xD I 'LOL'ed so hard writing this! Ja~


	3. Chapter 2

Naku: Here you are! Happy Holidays!

* * *

My Goddess Life Chapter...2 I think?

Naruko-13

Sasuke-13

Sakura-53 (jk jk) 13

Kakashi-28

* * *

Kakashi woke up as the light flickered into his room. He shifted a bit only to met by Naruko sleeping at his side. He wiped his face with his hand, growling mentally. She had again had those nightmares, her screaming woke him up in the middle of the night. **The middle of the fucking night.** To say Kakashi wasn't a happy camper...was the understatement of the century. She had been having these nightmares for over 3 weeks and it was the same one each night. And it was scary, he would have been pissing in his pants, screaming too if he saw that nightmare too.

She always put her pointer and thumb into a square and tell the story over adding more and more. She said_, There's a room full of girls strapped to chairs, screaming for help. I stood there watching as a man came behind me and groped me_. (1) Being the father, brother, sensei thing; he just allowed her to sleep in his bed...but...this has been going along time...making him lose sleep. Now when he goes to get missions, he has bags under his eyes and he gets the D or C ranked for _working too hard_. He hadn't had a A or B ranked missions in maybe...2 weeks? Well whatever...he was just sick of these horrible dreams. He watched her small chest rise and fall as he thanked the heavens that her breasts hadn't grown that or he would have had a problem even more. "Naruko...Naruko, wake up..." He said softly as he shook her gently. She opened her eyes, revealing purple orbs that had a sad tint to them and tear streaks were caked into her cheeks.

"K-Kashi..." She whispered, sadly. He smiled but it looked a bit crooked by the lack of sleep.

"Good morning..." He yawned, ruffling her hair. "Come on, Iruka is going to yell at you if you're late...again..." Naruko smiled sadly while sitting up and wiping her eyes off with her long sleeve. "

"Okay..." Naruko yawned before walking slowly to the bathroom. She looked at her mirror and saw her blood-shot eyes, the bags hanging under her eyes threating to fall a bit more and her skin a sickly pale color. Her breathing was quicker by all the screaming and crying she did last night. She frowned, now she had to deal with Mizuki. The man was after her, she hadn't told Kakashi about the man that stalked her and seemed to "love her". She never mention that the man that was in her dreams was him. She shuddered, she knew one day Mizuki would get her but she hoped that Kakashi would whip out a can of whoop-ass before he did that. She turned on the cold water, slipped in then slipped out when the cold water hit her. She then turned on the hot water and sat down letting the water calm her.

* * *

Zeus growled lowly as he watched his child suffer. He needed to tell Kakashi what was happening to "their" child. Being scared of one insolent mortal is not what a goddess do. Then he thought about it_. She doesn't know she's a goddess_...He breathed out_. Bummer_... He tapped his fingers on his cloud-chair-thingy_. I should at least tell K_-

"Honey, what are you doing?" He looked to his side, the mirror to the mortal world closed, as he saw Hera.

"Nothing...just...checking up on the mortals..." He said smiling. Hera raised an eyebrow before smiling, Zeus rubbed his temple. "Stupid, stupid mortals..."

"Sweetie, don't stress yourself over those humans...you could just zap them with your lightining and poof, problem solved." Hera smiled, massaging his shoulders. Zeus looked up, and frowned.

"Hera, I can't do that, it's against morals...and ethics..." He explained. Hera hummed.

"You're a god, you can do anything..."

_I have a half-mind to zap you and that stupid mortal terrorizing Aphrodite's and my daughter..._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi stood up, groggily, wobbling to his drawer; opening it and growling at the bright green jacket; foregoing not to wear it. He stripped off his pants, and shirt, sighing. _At last, out of those itchy... _The bathroom door swung open, revealing Naruko wrapping a towel around her. Their eyes met... _Oh shit in a bucket..._ Naruko let out a scream before closing the bathroom door. Kakashi sweatdropped before hurriedly putting on his clothes, mask and thinking about shredding the green jounin jacket into little pieces. "Um...Naruko..." He knocked on the door. "I'm f-finished..."

"A-Alright..." came a small reply. Kakashi decided to get food ready. Naruko from the other side of the door, was blushing heavily_. Oh Kami-sama, why did you give me such a handsome dad_? (2)

"Naruko! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Kakashi yelled.

"O-OKAY! BE RIGHT DOWN!" She yelled back, quickly putting on her black and blue ninja clothes that her dad got for Christmas last year. She ran down stairs, kissed Kakashi's masked cheek, before grabbing her headband and running out.

* * *

Naruko sighed before walking to the Academy_. I'm so sick of Mizuki and his constant flirting_...

"Naruko!" Naruko smiled and turned around.

"Hi Naru-!" He quickly dove behind her. "-to, what are you doing?"

"Hehe, look?" He scratched the back of his head, pointing to the Hokage Mountains and they Hokages were...painted? Naruko laughed with Naruto, the more they looked at the disaster.

"Ohmigod, you are totally getting ramen from me for this!" Naruko laughed.

**"YESH**!" Naruto fist-pumped.

"So you think this is funny, Hatake-hime and Uzumaki-san?" They heard someone scream behind them and they looked back to see Iruka.

"Hehe, hi sensei...w-what are you doing here?" Naruto chuckled shyly.

"Um...hehe, hi?"

"This is no laughing matter! You both will clean the Hokage Mountains after school!" Naruto and Naruko started stuttering.

"B-but it w-was j-just an i-innocent prank..."

"I-I did nothing, b-but laugh and o-offered ramen..."

"Not changing my mind, both of you will do it..."

"Awww..." Naruto groaned.

_Dad is not going to be happy about this_... Naruko thought darkly_. Well, here I come hell... _

_

* * *

_

(1) I actually had a dream of this... *enter shudder*

(2) I decided I should probably make it a KakaFemnaruSasu. I just thought of a lemon that was really hot...


End file.
